warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Reactor
The Orokin Reactor is an item used to supercharge Warframes, Archwings and Companions, doubling their mod capacity. Acquisition Orokin Reactors can either be bought for or assembled in the Foundry after finding its blueprint. These blueprints can be obtained in one of five ways: #From Gift Of The Lotus alerts. #From Invasion battle pay. #As a potential Daily Tribute. #As a Tactical Alert reward. #As a reward for completing a Sortie The blueprint is consumed once the Reactor is built. To build another Orokin Reactor the player must obtain another blueprint. A fully built Orokin Reactor can also be purchased from Nightwave Cred Offerings for 75 Creds. Installing an Orokin Reactor To apply an Orokin Reactor after obtaining it, click Equip and select the desired Warframe, Archwing, or Companion you wish to upgrade. Select Upgrade ''and click ''Actions at the bottom right. Click UPGRADE ''on the menu that opens. How it works An applied Orokin Reactor will double the mod capacity of a Warframe, Archwing or Companion. This increases the total power that can be consumed by mods, but not the number of mod slots. A rank 1 Warframe with a Reactor installed will have a capacity of 2, which will increase to 60 at rank 30. Unlike Forma, Reactors can only be applied to a Warframe, Archwing, or Companion once. 'An Orokin reactor can be installed at any time. The capacity of the Warframe, Archwing, or Companion it is applied to will always be double that of its rank.' Notes *Orokin Reactors are often referred to by players as 'golden potatoes' (as opposed to Orokin Catalysts, called 'blue potatoes'), or in some cases, simply 'potatoes.' This may have originated from the devs, who have occasionally referred to them as potatoes. **The Potato T-shirt available in the official Warframe merchandise store is a reference to this. **The quest A Man of Few Words makes a reference to this, with Darvo retrieving a relic named the "Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive" device, or P.O.T.A.T.O. *Warframes and Companions purchased with Platinum come with Orokin Reactors pre-installed. *Every Warframe's maximum Mod Capacity is 78, this can be achieved by adding an Orokin Reactor to the frame and placing certain maxed Aura mods in the Aura Slot with a matching Polarity — 30 Base 2 Reactor + 9 Rank Aura 2 Polarity 78. **With matching polarities for every mod (by expending Forma), the maximum mod capacity ranges from a minimum 138 to a maximum 148 (due to rounding of energy costs). As of Update 14, either value cannot be exceeded. *Once used on a Warframe, Archwing, or Companion, an Orokin Reactor cannot be taken back off to be used elsewhere. ''This also applies to the . Trivia *The Orokin Reactor's build requirements, build time, base Rush cost, and Market price are identical to that of Forma. Patch History *Orokin Reactor Blueprint added as a permanent Sortie reward. *Removed Orokin Reactor from Sortie rewards. *Fixed gifted Warframes not properly coming with a Reactor pre-installed. *Removed Orokin Reactor and Forma from Cephalon Capture reward manifest. *Fixed an issue with Orokin Reactors not being purchasable directly through the Upgrade screen. *Reactors are now listed in the Arsenal / Inventory screen. *Fix for Sentinels not coming with a Reactor when bought with platinum, and fix for Reactor not showing up as being applied when used on a Sentinel; it really was applied but would not show up that way until you log out and back in, now it updates immediately. *More Blueprint rewards added to Alerts including Orokin Reactors. *Introduced. }} See Also *Orokin Catalyst *Exilus Adapter *Forma de:Orokin-Reaktor es:Reactor Orokin Category:Equipment Category:Market Category:Closed Beta Category:Login Rewards Category:Orokin Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Sortie Reward Category:Invasion Reward